


Four Years Later

by Meganeduck



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganeduck/pseuds/Meganeduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa gift for raptinsound.tumblr.com! I hope they enjoy if and have a very merry christmas!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raptinsound.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raptinsound.tumblr.com).



> Secret Santa gift for raptinsound.tumblr.com! I hope they enjoy if and have a very merry christmas!

Sometimes, when Gon looked at Killua, he couldn't help but wonder how someone as cool and seemingly collected as Killua could hide such a warm and loving side. That side of Killua normally only came out around Alluka, but there were times when Gon could draw it out as well. Times after a good fucking or two, when the older was boneless and pliant and easily susceptible to suggestion. That was when Gon could take it slow with his best friend, could kiss the breath out of him the same way he took his time exploring the flat plane of Killua's stomach, his small pink nipples and every other expanse of skin that Gon could get his hands on. The smaller would shiver and mewl and respond beautifully to each caress, to each kiss, and it was usually a good half hour before Gon was in him once again, not because he took that long to get hard but because he chose to focus his attention solely on the treasure in front of him.

 

'I love you's and sweet nothings would be whispered between them then as Gon would start at a slow but firm pace that he knew drove Killua crazy. Sure enough, the other's toes would curl and uncurl as Gon kissed down his chest, head falling back into his pillows as breathless cries would leave kiss-swollen pink lips. Lips that Gon could never ever get enough of and not just because all of the candy his best friend ate gave them a seemingly eternal sweet taste. He'd kiss them and bite them and suck them to his heart’s desire when they did it like this, when they went slow and made love instead of just fucking. Killua never minded. He'd even admitted once that he enjoyed the way that Gon could make his lips feel all tingly.

 

Gon loved Killua with every fiber of his soul and this was the time when he could physically prove it.  He would take his time, would constantly keep Killua right on that edge until the other would almost beg for it, before finally allowing him sweet release (though there were times where he enjoyed teasing his snowy haired lover). This was the tightest that Killua would clamp down around him all night and it only took a few thrusts into that mind numbingly tight, hot space before Gon was cumming as well. Then Killua would curl up against Gon, head resting snugly on the other’s chest so that he could listen to Gon's heart beat as he finally drifted off to sleep. Just before he did however, Killua would lean up and press a slow, tender kisses to Gon's lips, letting out a content sigh.

 

They didn't speak their love for each other then. They didn't have to (and Gon knew they never really had to, either). The depths of each other's feelings were almost perfectly understood by both of them and Gon would find himself thinking of how lucky he was to have someone so perfect in his arms. Those years that he had been apart from his best friend had certainly been  exciting and amazing but sometimes Gon wondered if they would have been even more so with Killua at his side.

 

He wasn’t normally the type to look back on decisions he made and he knew that the years he and Killua had spent apart had been good for both of them. But that hadn’t stopped him from missing his best friend terribly. Sure, they had written back and forth once in a while but that wasn’t the same as actually being able to talk to his best friend. While Gon didn’t often need reassurance about things he was about to charge head first into, it was comforting to have Killua back to charge in with him. Gon had been a little worried that Killua would be less likely to do that when they met up again after four years and as glad when he discovered that that hadn’t been the case at all. It hadn’t been long after that when they had gotten together (confessions having come out during an argument that _coincidentally_ also lead them to their first kiss). Alluka hadn’t exactly been surprised when it had come out, to Killua’s mild irritation (“She could have  at least _pretended_.”), but she had been very supportive and given the two her blessing. Gon knew she had been worried about what she would have thought and was happy with the relief her blessing brought to his best friend-slash-boyfriend.

 

After that, the pair never explicitly told anyone about their relationship. Their friends were smart enough to figure it out for themselves so there really wasn’t ever any need to. And that time spent without having to worry was spent getting to know how the other had changed in the four years apart.

 

One thing Gon had been surprised to find out, a few months into their relationship, was that Killua had been in contact with Senketsu in their time apart. Not only that, but she had apparently taught him how to play the flute. Gon had begged and begged for Killua to play something for him,  despite the other’s  insistence that he wasn’t that talented. Of course, Killua eventually gave in (sometimes he was certain Gon knew about his inability to say no to those big brown eyes) and pulled out his flute.

 

The only way Gon coul think of to escribe the melody that it was distinctly… Killua. It raised memories of moonlight and silver hair to the elder’s mind, of piercing cat-like blue eyes and a sharp grin. Killua was blushing by the time he was finished and Gon’s praise certainly didn’t help. This had been a rare time where Killua hadn’t boasted, hadn’t said that o course he was talented, that it was natural. Instead, he had happily accepted Gon’s sweet kisses and praise. The flute had been carefully set aside and those sweet kisses got a little hotter, firmer. That was the same night they had gone all the way for the first time and the first time that Gon had gotten to see that special side of Killua. Gon hadn’t been able to realize just how special that side was then but now, as he lay with Killua after nearly two years of being together, it was all he could think about.


End file.
